DIFFERENT PLACE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] NC21! Alasan apa yang membuat Baekhyun -si hantu cantik- memilih Chanyeol -selaku manusia- untuk ikut bersamanya? Ikut kedalam dunianya? Disaat Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. "Kau berhasil membawaku ikut bersamamu. Masuk kedalam duniamu yang berbeda dengan duniaku. Hanya dengan ciumanmu.." - Chanyeol (CHANBAEK)YAOI! RATE M! SUPRANATURAL! RnR!


Yuta bawa FF Oneshoot lagi nih /ga

Ketagihan bikin Oneshoot masa wakakak *ignore -.-

Kali ini Yuta bawa FF ChanBaek lagi, cast nya only ChanBaek no another support cast.

Tentang Baekhyun si lelaki polos (dusta :v) yang berhasil membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dunia nya. Dunia? Ya, mereka memiliki dunia yang berbeda. Bukan Dunia baik atau dunia jahat, tetapi dunia yang berlainan. Berlainan?

Kok dunia Baekhyun sama Chanyeol berbeda?

Perhatiin kata supranatural nya, pasti nanti kalian tau wkwkwk *digampar

Penasaran?

Langsung di baca aja monggo~

CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

DIFFERENT PLACES (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

No support cast, only ChanBaek

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Supranatural, Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Lenght :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini adalah hasil remake dari penulis terkenal Reda Gaudiamo. Yuta ambil dari cerpen buatan beliau yang berjudul "Maaf" dan Yuta remake jadi versi Yaoi dengan cast utama ChanBaek. Alur dan plot nya sama, tapi gaya bahasa dan adegannya Yuta remake sedemikian rupa jadi berbeda. Yuta buat berdasarkan pandangan orang pertama, tokoh utama sebagai aku. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. SUPRANATURAL! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] "Kau berhasil membawaku ikut bersamamu. Masuk kedalam dunia mu yang berbeda dengan duniaku. Hanya dengan ciumanmu.." (CHANBAEK) NC21 ! SUPRANATURAL ! RnR!

 **Backsound:**

EXO K - Angel

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

 **(All of this story is Chanyeol's Point Of View)**

Acara itu tengah berlangsung di sebuah Gedung yang akan menjadi saksi kebahagianku bersama tunanganku. Semua orang yang aku kasihi sudah hadir disana.

Tetapi aku tidak berada disana.

Aku disini.

Bersamanya..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam sebulan yang lalu, aku duduk di ruang tengah, menyiapkan semua keperluan yang aku butuhkan untuk pernikahanku bersama tunanganku nanti. Membaca ulang catatan-catatan tentang apa saja yang harus aku lakukan saat aku menikah nanti. Di hari bahagiaku bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Dia duduk dihadapanku. Tidak bersuara. Aku yang menyuruhnya begitu. Sebenarnya tidak enak memaksanya untuk diam seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Jika aku tidak menyuruhnya diam maka dia akan menggangguku dengan suara tajam yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu. Suara tawanya memekakkan telingaku dan rasanya ingin sekali aku membungkam bibirnya itu agar ia tidak tertawa tengah malam seperti saat ini.

Sepi sekali.

Diantara kami hanya terdapat suara detakan jarum jam saja. Ketika aku melirik kearahnya, ternyata dia masih dengan posisi duduk yang sama. Menundukkan wajah cantiknya dengan tangan yang terlipat di meja.

Bisa aku pastikan jika ia tengah bosan dan merasa sedih jika aku abaikan seperti ini. Bibir tipis merahnya mengerucut dan poninya hampir saja menutupi sebagian dari wajah pucatnya itu menunjukkan padaku betapa merasa terabaikannya ia.

"Um tidak enak juga jika terlalu sepi seperti ini" ucapku yang tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi ini, walaupun ini aku sendiri yang membuatnya.

Dia tetap tidak bergerak. Tetap duduk tegap dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus ke arah meja. Wajahnya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ingin melihatku.

"Ayo bicara. Cerita apa saja" ucapku lagi.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya sambil menggeleng dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa apa yang ia lakukan itu berhasil membuatku ingin sekali menerjangnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak memiliki cerita" jawabnya dengan suara yang tipis, melayang di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan pergi begitu saja. Menghilang dari hadapanku hingga pagi tiba, ia tak kunjung kembali.

Itu kebiasannya.

Pergi seenaknya tanpa permisi dan kembali setiap malam hari seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti akan kembali lagi esok malam.

"Baekhyun.." gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

Dan aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku mempersiapkan secara matang acara pernikahanku dengan tunanganku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku terbangun tengah malam seperti biasa. Setelah aku tidur dengan cukup sejak sore tadi.

Seperti kemarin, rumah ini sudah sepi. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke dapur ketika aku merasa sangat lapar karena sejak siang tadi perutku belum terisi. Namun belum sampai dapur, aku sudah melihatnya sedang duduk di kursinya seperti kemarin. Dengan pakaian berwarna putih yang sangat tipis.

Sepertinya ia sedang menungguku.

"Jangan duduk dalam gelap seperti ini. Kemari"

Kemudian aku menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan melihatnya tersenyum manis padaku. Sangat cantik jika ia tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya seperti saat ini. Namun aku kembali tersadar jika ia bukanlah siapa-siapaku dan terlebih lagi aku sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Ada cerita apa hari ini?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat dagunya dan kembali tersenyum lebar sehingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, poninya sedikit ia rapihkan. Sungguh bersinar dimataku.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan" ucapku lagi karena ia tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Lalu ia bangkit mengikuti langkahku menuju ke dapur. Dia melompat naik dan duduk di atas meja makan. Kakinya putih bersih mungil menjuntai ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini? Apa ada cerita yang menarik?"

Dengan jelas aku mendengarnya menggumamkan beberapa nada seperti tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu. Sangat menenangkan, tetapi aku tidak tau itu lagu apa.

Dia mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo cerita. Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang hm?"

Aku duduk tepat dikursi yang berada di hadapannya. Mendongakkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang pucat karena ia sedang duduk di atas meja.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Mata sipitnya sedikit membulat seakan masih tidak percaya jika aku memintanya untuk bercerita.

"Nanti tidak disuruh diam lagi?" Dia bertanya.

Hahh~ akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Setiap kali ia bersuara, aku selalu saja terperangah. Suaranya terdengar seperti menerawang bak kain sutra yang sangat lembut. Tidak begitu jelas, tidak lantang dan lebih terdengar seperti goresan bunyi.

"Tidak. Aku siap mendengar ceritamu" ucapku sambil menggigit sepotong roti yang baru saja aku temukan terletak di atas meja di sampingnya.

"Aku senang! Aku jatuh cinta!" Ucapnya riang dengan suara yang lembut nyaris tak terdengar.

"Oh, ini menarik. Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

Walaupun aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya, tetapi ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka yang aku rasakan untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mau bilang!" Katanya menggoda.

"Ah kau curang! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau sudah memberikan intro yang sangat menarik, tetapi sekarang kau putus begitu saja. Ayo katakan dengan siapa?" Ucapku terus mendesak.

Kemudian aku berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya agar ia mau menatapku.

"Kau cantik. Pasti lelaki yang kau sukai itu juga tampan. Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Dia sedikit malu-malu saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku tau jika ia gugup, walaupun pipinya tidak merona karena wajahnya yang terlalu pucat.

Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Ah siapa? Apa aku kenal?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Beri aku ciri-cirinya. Mungkin bisa ku tebak"

Sungguh ia membuatku penasaran.

Dia justru tertawa dengan keras dan suaranya itu sangat memekakkan telingaku.

"Jangan ribut! Ini sudah malam!" Aku mencoba untuk mengingatkannya agar ia menahan tawanya. Tetapi ia tak kunjung berhenti dan itu membuatku jengkel.

"Diam!" Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membentaknya. Jujur saja kepalaku terasa sangat pusing mendengar tawanya yang keras itu.

Ia tersedak karena ia merasa terkejut. Tawanya berhenti. Mata sipitnya kembali membelalak terkejut mendengar suaraku yang cukup keras. Setidaknya untuk ukuran malam itu.

"Aku suka mendengar kau tertawa. Ceritakanlah padaku, tetapi jangan terlalu keras. Suaramu menyakiti telingaku, kau harus tau itu!"

Aku buru-buru meraih tangan dinginnya dengan erat mencegahnya untuk tidak menangis.

"Hei, aku benci dengan lelaki cengeng"

Kemudian ia mengangguk dan tangannya menyibak kembali sedikit poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia turun dari atas meja dan aku menuntunnya untuk kembali keruang tengah. Ia menurutiku dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ia sedang menyeka airmatanya.

Merasa sedih dengan bentakkanku tadi.

"Sini duduk"

Aku menyalakan televisi dan mengajaknya duduk untuk menikmati siaran berita. Sudah pukul satu pagi.

Aku biarkan ia diam memandang acara tv tersebut. Mataku sesekali melirik kearahnya yang sudah menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya kembali seperti saat ia sedang marah. Dan aku tidak sengaja melirik ke arah paha putihnya yang tersingkap lalu aku menelan ludahku secara kasar.

Namun dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali untuk menatapnya dan membuka suara.

"Apa dia menciummu?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Reflek ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang terkejut setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Lelaki yang kau cintai. Apa dia menciummu?"

Dia menggeleng lemah.

"Belum. Kau pernah mencium tunanganmu?" Tanyanya balik dan ia membuatku tertawa geli karena mendengar pertanyaan polosnya.

"Tunanganku pernah, bukan tunanganku pun pernah" jawabku santai.

Dia kembali membelalakkan mata sipitnya lagi. Mungkin ia heran dan jengkel mendengar tawa kecil yang masih aku lakukan.

"Itu biasa" jelasku.

"Tapi apa kau cinta pada orang yang bukan tunanganmu itu? Yang kau cium itu?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil menyodorkan wajah mungilnya ke arahku.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu cinta. Jika ia suka dan aku suka, ia mau dan aku mau. Maka langsung saja"

Dapat aku lihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tidak setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Ah jangan begitu. Berciuman itu sangat menyenangkan"

Aku mencoba untuk memajukan wajahku kearahnya, reflek ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Bisa kau lihat? Bibirku ini tebal dan ternyata sangat menggoda untuk dicium, dilumat, digigit, diajak bermain dengan lidah dan bibirku dengan bibir lawanku akan selalu menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang kuat mengalir keseluruh tubuhku. Jantung menjadi berdebar sangat kencang, mulai berkeringat dan menjadi bernafsu. Kelebihan satu menit saja, gerbang surga sudah terbuka untukku"

Aku kembali menahan tawaku saat aku berhasil menggodanya. Ia benar-benar malu dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan gelisah.

"Hah, kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya"

Dia masih terdiam.

"Mau kucium?" Tanyaku.

Tetapi dengan cepat ia memundurkan kembali kepalanya saat aku menyodorkan bibirku padanya. Ia terkejut dan aku tidak bisa menahan lagi tawaku. Sangat lucu sikapnya ini, entahlah aku hanya ingin tertawa.

Namun saat aku berhasil tertawa dengan keras. Ia bangkit meninggalkanku.

Lagi

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur, tetapi tiba-tiba kakiku terasa sangat dingin seperti sedang terbungkus es.

Dia.

Baekhyun.

Ternyata dia berada di ujung tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku langsung membangkitkan tubuhku untuk menatap wajah datarnya, namun masih terlihat sangat cantik dimataku.

Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Ingat Chanyeol, kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Dengan cepat aku meraih tangan dinginnya untuk duduk di sampingku, dan dia menurutiku.

"Kau darimana saja? Sudah dua minggu kau tidak mengunjungiku. Kau tau? Hari pernikahanku semakin dekat"

Kamarku sangat gelap, dan itu membuatku sedikit sulit untuk melihat ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. Apakah Baekhyun sedang tersenyum?

Aku bisa merasakan tangan dingin nya membalas genggaman tanganku tak kalah erat, kemudian ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Mengabaikan perkataanku tadi.

"Kau ingin tau siapa lelaki yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku semakin penasaran. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mendekati tubuh mungilnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku sangat penasaran.

Namun ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menjauhiku dan memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Ternyata ia membawaku ke ruang tengah seperti biasa.

"Ayo cepat beritahu aku" desakku padanya.

Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas meja dan wajahnya mendadak gelisah. Senyuman manisnya telah luntur entah kemana. Mata sipitnya menyorot tajam kearahku, dan itu membuat jantungku berdebar dengan keras. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

"Kau" singkatnya.

Aku terdiam.

Matanya terus menatap mataku dan aku dapat melihat jika ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Kau serius?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perkataannya. Aku sedikit tertawa dan menganggap itu hanya candaan saja.

"Um" ia mengangguk.

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Akhirnya aku menghentikan tawaku dan membalas tatapan memohonnya dengan tatapan heranku.

"Baekhyun. Aku bertanya padamu serius"

Bisa ku lihat ia kembali tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearahku. Mataku tak hentinya melihat tubuh mungil yang saat ini sudah duduk di atas meja yang berada di hadapanku.

Sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum sangat manis padaku.

"Aku mengatakannyapun dengan serius, Chanyeol"

"Kau tau jika aku sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah bukan?"

"Ne. Aku tau itu"

"Lalu?"

"Cium aku"

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku jika ciuman itu menyenangkan?"

Jemari lentiknya mulai terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajahku. Sangat lembut dan tangan dinginnya ini sangat halus.

Jika aku tidak sadar lebih awal, mungkin aku sudah membaringkan tubuh kurusnya dan menindihnya. Tapi sayang, aku bukanlah orang gila. Aku masih waras.

"Aku penasaran rasanya akan seperti apa" ucapnya lagi.

Ia terus menatap bibirku dan ia sedikit membuka bibirnya karena terlalu penasaran dengan perkataanku kemarin. Salahku juga karena telah menggodanya sehingga ia menjadi salah paham seperti ini.

Aku hanya bercanda, tetapi ia menganggapnya serius.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan lelaki lain" ucapku dengan datar.

Tanganku terkepal erat untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, aku harus berusaha untuk menahan nafsuku terhadapnya. Jika aku sampai melakukan kesalahan, mungkin aku memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut setelah mendapatkan tolakkan halusku. Tangannya pun dengan perlahan merosot kebawah. Harapannya telah melayang.

"Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu. Bukan dengan lelaki lain" gumamnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungil telanjangnya.

"Tidak bisa"

Aku sudah berkeringat ketika mataku tak sengaja menerawang bagian dalam tubuhnya di balik pakaian tipis itu. Sungguh mulus dan aku bisa pastikan jika tubuhnya pasti akan terasa manis.

Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatapku.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku jika ciuman tidak memerlukan cinta? Asal mau sama mau, kita bisa melakukannya"

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar keluar dari bibirnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena dimataku, ia semakin terlihat bersinar dan menggoda diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Itu dulu. Sebelum aku memiliki tunangan" jawabku kaku.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan ciuman dari seseorang yang aku cintai?"

"Aku hanya takut jika aku akan lepas kendali Baek"

"Lalu kenapa? Ya kita lanjutkan saja"

Sungguh ia jadi banyak bicara sekali saat ini.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukankah kau yang takut?" Ucapnya menantang.

Aku tertawa.

"Aku? Takut padamu? Tidak sama sekali"

Grep

Lagi-lagi tubuhku terasa kaku ketika tangan dinginnya sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat ia bahkan sudah mendongakkan kepalanya menyodorkan bibirnya padaku.

"Cium aku" tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Bersiaplah karena ini akan sangat menyenangkan"

Aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Tubuh dinginnya seolah memaksaku untuk segera menghangatkannya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya seolah menantangku untuk menyentuhnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku cium bibir tipisnya yang dingin. Mulai menyesapnya dengan lembut dan melumat kesana sini mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Bisa aku rasakan jika ia sedikit terkejut karena perlakuanku. Namun dengan cepat aku mengusap-usap pipinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapanku yang mengatakan jika ini akan baik-baik saja.

Lagipula, bukankah ini permintaannya? Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ini akan terjadi, karena di awal aku sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya.

Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidahku menjelajah kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lembut dan benar, ini sangat manis.

Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada tubuh pucat ini. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada tunanganku. Masa bodoh! Aku tidak akan melewatkan peluang ini.

Ya, sepertinya aku memang sudah gila. Menyentuhnya sama saja dengan merusak organ tubuhku dan membuatku menjadi orang gila saat ini.

"Ngh-"

Hahh~ lenguhan itu. Lenguhan yang aku nanti-nanti sedari tadi. Sangat lembut membelai telingaku dan aku kemudian memejamkan mataku untuk menikmatinya lebih dalam.

Ruangan ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu lampu temaram berwarna putih yang tepat berada di atas kami. Rambut coklat muda Baekhyun terlihat mengkilap dan lembut, membuat tangan besarku mengusap-usap rambut itu dengan sayang. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan tautan panasku.

Ia sempat kewalahan menerima ciumanku. Namun ia terus berusaha untuk menutup bibirnya yang terus aku paksa buka. Dan jadilah ciuman basah dengan suara kecipak yang keras menyelimuti ruangan ini.

Jiwa bejatku menguar begitu saja karena dengan kurang ajarnya tanganku ini sudah melecehkan seluruh bagian tubuh lembutnya. Menyentuh seluruhnya dengan usapan merangsang tanpa terlewat satu inchi pun.

Merasa pakaian tipis ini menghalangi pergerakkanku, dengan kasar aku melepaskannya. Melempar ke sembarang arah dan ia sama sekali tidak protes dengan keadaannya yang sudah polos sempurna di hadapanku.

Apakah ia merasa senang?

"Mph-"

Dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan tautan panas ini karena ia kelelahan. Kini aku beralih untuk menyesap lehernya yang sama dinginnya. Dan itu membuatku semakin berusaha untuk menghangatkannya.

"C-chanyeol.. ini.. menyenangkan" ucapnya sangat polos.

Aku hanya mengembangkan seringaianku dan aku mulai berani membuka pahanya dan menghadapkan langsung miliknya diantara selangkanganku yang sepertinya sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Berbaringlah" ucapku dengan susah payah karena nafsuku sudah diubun-ubun.

Ia menurutinya.

Aku membantu membaringkan tubuhnya dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ow, kau malu hm?" Godaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau yang memintanya sayang. Kau memilih orang yang salah"

"Tidak. Kau orang yang tepat" cicitnya dengan cepat.

Aku tersenyum memandangi tubuh cantiknya. Santapanku kali ini terlihat sangat lezat dan membuatku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyantapnya.

Kedua kakinya terus mengangkang diantara tubuhku. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, aku segera menurunkan resleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan kebanggaanku.

Ia sudah bertelanjang bulat, tetapi aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Haha ini cukup membuatku bangga akan hasil perbuatanku.

"Apa kita sudah memasuki gerbang surga itu Chan?" Tanya polos saat ia sedang menungguku mengocok kejantananku sebentar agar lebih mengacung tegak.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita akan merasakan surga itu Baek"

Aku sudah siap.

Sangat siap untuk memenuhinya malam ini. Siap untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh dinginnya.

Saat aku mengarahkan milikku pada pintu surga miliknya, ia menahan tanganku. Huft~ terpaksa aku menghentikan gerakanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku membutuhkan kalimat cinta"

Aku terdiam dan menunduk sesaat. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada makhluk polos ini.

Lalu aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan menindih tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring di atas meja jati ini. Aku dekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan ia sedikit terkekeh. Merasa geli mungkin.

"Aku akan melupakan tunanganku karena aku.."

Cup

Kucium bibir tipis itu singkat.

"Mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Ayo kita masuki gerbang surga itu"

Dari bibirnya, aku turun ke dagunya, menelusuri kembali lehernya yang sudah banyak bercak merah hasil karyaku dan berakhir di dada mulusnya.

Kusesap puting segar itu dengan lembut dan diam-diam aku menancapkan kejantananku tepat masuk kedalam pintu surganya.

Memasuki tubuhnya sama saja jika aku memang benar sudah menjadi gila sekarang.

Ya, aku gila.

Karena makhluk cantik ini.

Tubuhnya mengejang dan ia sedikit meringis. Mungkin ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Dan dengan cepat aku mengusap lembut kedua pahanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"S-sakit" desisnya.

Aku semakin kuat menyesap putingnya dan ia meremas rambutku.

Aku suka.

Sangat menyukai reaksinya saat ini.

"Apakah kau belum pernah melakukannya semasa kau berada di duniaku?"

Ia menggeleng.

"B-belum akh! S-sakit!"

Memang aku melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku ingin ia menikmatinya.

"Aku sungguh beruntung" desisku dengan senyum bangga milikku.

Aku mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur seiring berjalannya waktu yang akan kami lalui bersama kenikmatan ini. Aku bisa merasakan kesungguhannya yang mencintaiku dengan merelakan dirinya kujamah sesuka hatiku.

Ia tidak menangis.

Tetapi akulah yang serasa ingin menangis karena rasa nikmat tubuhnya ini. Sangat nikmat. Dan itu membuatku bangga.

"Ungh-"

"Masih sakit?"

"Nehh akh-"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya"

"Nehh ahh ahh jangan hen-tikan. A-akuhh mencintaimu akhh"

Aku tertawa.

Dari cara ia mengatakannya, itu sangat lucu. Polos dan membuatmu semakin bergairah untuk menyetubuhinya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya" ucapku mencoba menggodanya.

Wajahnya berbeda 180 derajat dari wajah yang ia tunjukkan padaku seperti biasanya. Wajahnya selalu saja datar dan seperti ingin menangis, tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Wajahnya beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik saat ia tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengernyit seperti saat ini.

Aku terus mengagumi dirinya tanpa menyadari jika tangan dinginnya sudah mencengkram erat tanganku. Tangannya putih sekali dan jemarinya sangat lentik. Membuatku terdorong untuk meraih tangan ini dan mengecupnya.

Ia terkekeh.

Merasa senang sepertinya atas perlakuanku.

"Kau senang sekarang?"

Aku mendekati wajah cantiknya yang masih tersenyum manis, dengan tanganku yang menopang kedua pahanya dan meletakkannya di atas pundakku. Masih melakukan aktivitas menggenjotku yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Um" ia mengangguk antusias.

Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah aku lakukan saat ini padanya. Ekspresi yang di tunjukkannya seolah tanpa beban dan sama sekali tidak masalah dengan perlakuan bejatku.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dan ia menangkup kembali wajahku.

Cup

Aku merasakan bibir dingin lembutnya lagi. Masih manis seperti tebu. Segar seperti air yang mengalir dari pegunungan. Sejuk dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kau cantik" puji ku.

Ia menunduk malu.

Tangannya aku arahkan untuk memeluk leherku dan ia menurutinya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa menikmati kembali tubuhnya dan menyesap kuat seluruh permukaan kulit putih bersihnya.

Mungkin aku sudah gila karena melakukan hal keparat seperti ini padanya yang selaku orang yang polos. Namun aku tidak peduli!

Ini sangat nikmat!

Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak keindahan dirinya.

Aku jamin itu.

"Chanyeol~ unghh te-terima kasih"

"Aku pun berterima kasih padamu sayang.. ssshh ahh"

Kemudian aku merasa sesuatu didalam sana mendorongku untuk meledakkan sesuatu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

Aku ingin sekali menghangatkannya dengan cairan hangatku yang akan aku berikan padanya.

Aku ingin memenuhinya.

Dan aku ingin memilikinya.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Aahhh C-Chanyeol~ ngghh nghh ahh!"

Jeritannya semakin membuatku menggila. Aku mempercepat gerakanku dan ia menempelkan tangannya pada dadaku. Bisa aku rasakan jika tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan beberapa hentakan kemudian, aku mengeluarkannya.

Didalam tubuhnya.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhku, berbeda sekali dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih kering pucat.

Crot crot crot!

"Urmmhh~ Chanyeol~" desisan Baekhyun seperti anak anjing.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Setelah aku membanjiri lubangnya dengan cairan hangatku, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas ditubuh telanjangnya dan aku menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya karena ini adalah seks terhebat yang pernah aku rasakan.

Sensasinya sangat luar biasa dan aku ingin melakukannya terus menerus.

Tentunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau mengeluarkan sesuatu?" Tanya polos Baekhyun.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengecupi lehernya dan menikmati sisa orgasmeku.

"Aku ingin menghangatkanmu" ucapku terengah-engah.

"Apakah seperti ini caranya manusia menghangatkan seseorang?"

"Ini adalah caraku" singkatku dengan cepat.

"Aku kira manusia akan memberikan jaket tebal atau selimutnya pada seseorang yang kedinginan" ucapnya lagi.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak"

"Ya, maka dari itu aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu"

"Sungguh aneh"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkikik geli karena tidak habis pikir ia bisa dengan santainya mengatakan hal seperti itu, dengan bagian bawah tubuh kami yang masih bertaut dengan erat.

Baekhyun sungguh berbeda.

Sangat sangat berbeda.

Tetapi aku menyukainya.

Ah tidak, tetapi aku mencintainya.

"Sudah merasakan surga itu?" Tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan tangan lembutnya mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. Sangat intim menurutku.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menunjukkan surga padaku Chanyeol.."

"Aku senang melakukannya"

Kemudian aku bangkit menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya kembali.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dia terkekeh.

"Mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Apakah akan menyenangkan jika aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan dari ini, dan aku akan menunjukkan surgaku padamu, Chanyeol.."

Demi Tuhan aku tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

Tawaran yang ia berikan sangat menggiurkan, dan seketika membuat otakku menjadi rusak.

"Aku ikut denganmu" singkatku.

"Cium aku"

Ia tertawa dan aku kembali menciumnya.

Aku terus menciumnya tanpa ampun. Tidak memberikannya sedikitpun waktu untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Ah aku lupa.. jika ia tidak..

Deg!

Aku membulatkan mataku. Perlahan tangan dinginnya memeluk leherku. Bibirnya yang tadi terkatup kini mulai membuka. Memberikan jalan pada lidahku yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk masuk.

Awalnya ini terasa nikmat seperti biasa, tetapi sedetik setelahnya seketika ada udara masuk menyeruak kedalam rongga mulutku.

Dingin dan sangat pahit rasanya.

Deras menerjang dengan kuatnya hingga tenggorokkan ku serasa kering dan akhirnya terluka. Dan disaat itu juga aku merasakan ada cairan anyir yang asin mengalir di dalam mulutku. Bibirku terasa kering dan perih luar biasa.

Aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman ini sebelumnya!

Kenapa sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa Baekhyun menyakitiku?

Dia tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat dan ia masih merengkuh leherku dengan sangat kuat.

Aku mencoba menarik lidahku yang beku karena udara dingin dan pahit yang terus menerus mengalir, yang menjelajah turun hingga ke ujung-ujung kaki.

Kepalaku terasa amat pusing.

Segala berputar dengan cepat dan berdesing.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, tetapi ia makin erat memelukku.

Aku mulai sesak nafas. Aku tidak mampu menarik udara masuk ke dalam paru-paruku melalui hidung.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas..

Apa dia mencoba untuk membunuhku?

Seketika aku berteriak keras! Sangat keras! Tetapi tidak ada udara yang keluar.

Aku butuh udara! Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak membiarkan aku melakukannya?

Tubuhku menggigil bukan main. Aku kedinginan! Sama seperti tubuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dari ciumannya. Ternyata aku tidak bisa.

 _"Kau berhasil mengajakku keduniamu, Baekhyun"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau menyesal?"

Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dadaku, aku masih terdiam termenung menyaksikan sebuah acara yang meriah di sini. Di gedung ini.

Meriah memang. Tetapi seharusnya bukan seperti ini yang terjadi.

Bukan lelaki itu yang berada di samping tunanganku. Tetapi aku.

Bukan kakakku yang berada disana, seharusnya aku.

Seharusnya aku yang menikahi tunanganku di atas altar itu.

Tetapi aku tidak berada disana.

Inilah pilihanku.

Ikut bersama nya.

Bersama Baekhyun..

"Aku sangat menyesal" singkatku.

Jujur saja aku masih sangat marah pada lelaki cantik yang tengah memeluk tubuhku saat ini. Karena dia, telah mengunci hidupku.

Aku mati.

Seperti dirinya.

Dan duniaku sudah berbeda dengan semua orang yang berada disini.

Memang aku sangat menyesal, tetapi bukankah aku yang milihnya?

Lagi-lagi aku harus menyadarinya jika ini tidak bisa diulang kembali. Semua sudah terjadi, dan aku harus menerimanya.

"Kau menyesal.." lirihnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Jemari lentiknya memainkan pakaian putihku yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin terlihat cantik.

"Apa alasannya?" Ucapku dengan datar.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapanku. Menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? Apa alasanmu memilihku?"

Bisa dengan jelas aku melihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca bersiap untuk menangis. Namun aku tidak perduli. Karena aku butuh jawaban yang jujur darinya sekarang.

"Lalu apa alasannya kau menyetubuhiku? Menyetubuhi seorang hantu?" Tantangnya.

Kukira ia akan menangis, tetapi aku salah, ia justru terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

"Kau yang mendatangiku! Terlebih kau selalu saja berhasil menggodaku! Sekarang kau puas?!"

Aku sedikit emosi karena tunanganku yang berciuman dengan kakak kandungku disana. Membuat emosi ku semakin tersulut.

"Aku tidak menggodamu! Kau saja yang terlalu mudah terangsang!"

"Cepat jelaskan apa alasanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak suka melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini"

Walapun kami tengah bertengkar, tetapi ia masih tetap memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat.

"Aku adalah hantu perawan. Aku menginginkan seorang lelaki untuk menyetubuhiku, atau jika tidak, maka aku akan terus berkeliaran mencari orang tersebut. Kebetulan kau membuatku tertarik ketika kau mencium tunanganmu tepat dihadapanku. Aku ingin merasakan ciuman itu juga, dan ternyata berhasil. Kau melakukannya, dan bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman"

"Aku pikir aku sudah gila karena selalu tertangkap basah oleh orang-orang yang melihatku tengah berbicara sendiri. Padahal aku sedang berbicara denganmu, ck!"

"Apa salahnya jika manusia berhubungan dengan hantu? Dan ternyata kita bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"Ternyata aku memang sudah gila"

"Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku memilihmu Chanyeol!"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Aku teringat._

 _Ternyata Baekhyun.._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!"_

 _Aku berteriak pada seorang lelaki cantik yang tengah berdiri di tepi gedung. Berniat ingin bunuh diri sepertinya. Dan betapa bodohnya semua orang yang berada disana justru hanya menyaksikannya tanpa mau menolongnya satupun. Membuat aku yang penasaran akan keramaian yang terjadi disini seketika berlari mendekati lelaki mungil yang putus asa ini._

 _"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"_

 _Ok, aku berhenti akan perintahnya barusan. Ia berteriak dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah menangis dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tidak tau apa alasan dibalik ia melakukan ini semua sekarang. Sangat konyol menurutku._

 _"Tolong ceritakan padaku apa alasan kau ingin bunuh diri" ucap ku dengan cepat._

 _Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah dasar gedung ini. Pandangannya kosong dan sepertinya ia ingin sekali segera melompat darisana._

 _"Ceritakan padaku. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini"_

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat panik dan khawatir pada lelaki ini. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaan simpatiku saja._

 _"Ini dari dia.." lirihnya._

 _Ia mengangkat tangannya dan pandangannya beralih pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat indah di jari manisnya._

 _Ow, sepertinya ia baru saja putus cinta. Mungkin._

 _Aku mulai mendekatinya tanpa ia sadari._

 _Mataku membulat seketika saat ia justru melepaskan cincin itu lalu melemparkannya kebawah._

 _"Ini dari dia.." gumamnya lagi._

 _Kini ia mengangkat kakinya dan melepaskan sepatu yang di kenakannya tadi. Melakukan hal serupa pada sepatu itu yaitu membuangnya ke bawah._

 _"Semua yang ada pada diriku adalah darinya. Aku akan membuang semuanya. Sengaja aku memakai semua pemberiannya saat ini. Tidak akan aku biarkan satupun pemberiannya melekat aku mati dan membuang semuanya"_

 _Dapat kudengar teriakan kerumunan orang disana karena terkejut dengan perkataan lelaki cantik ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, tidak ada upaya satupun yang mereka lakukan._

 _Kini aku sudah berdiri dengan jarak dua meter di belakangnya dan ia masih tidak menyadarinya. Orang-orang melihatku aneh karena akulah yang paling berani diantara mereka. Namun menurutku, mereka lah yang sebenarnya paling pengecut._

 _Saat aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku kembali, tiba-tiba kakiku terasa kaku saat melihatnya yang mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannnya._

 _"Apapun yang berasal dari lelaki brengsek itu, tidak boleh ada yang melekat di jasadku jika aku mati nanti"_

 _Aku menganga ketika ia berhasil melepaskan pakaiannya. Otakku menjadi berpikir dengan lamban dan dengan bodohnya aku justru menikmati pemandangan tubuh indahnya._

 _Lelaki cantik itu menghentikan tangisannya dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin maju kedepan. Bersiap-siap untuk melompat darisana. Tetapi aku masih tidak bergerak karena terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan fantastis ketelanjangan dirinya berdiri di tepi gedung dan juga helaian rambut halusnya yang berhembus lembut. Sangat cantik._

 _Meskipun orang-orang sudah berteriak menyadarkanku, tetapi aku masih terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku baru menyadari jika aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Membuatku langsung gelagapan dan merasakan degupan jantung sialan ini yang tidak bisa berhenti._

 _Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku._

 _"Ternyata tidak semudah itu membuang segalanya"_

 _Ia menatap dalam ke mataku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kubaca._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku buang begitu saja" lanjutnya._

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan. Maka dari itu, aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menarik tangan kurusnya dan aku memaksanya untuk menghadapku._

 _Bisa aku lihat ia menampilkan senyuman mirisnya. Membuatku semakin tidak mengerti._

 _"Disini.. dibibir ini. Aku tidak bisa membuang bekas bibirnya"_

 _Ia menunjuk bibir merahnya sendiri dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya._

 _"Mau kah kau menghapusnya?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Jantungku memompa dengan sangat cepat. Darahku berdesir deras dan aku hanya mampu membulatkan mataku._

 _Kalimat yang tidak masuk akal. Permintaan keputus asaan yang teramat dalam._

 _"Tolong. Tolonglah, aku ingin menghapus semuanya" ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya._

 _Aku berpikir. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah cantiknya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, tetapi aku masih memiliki rasa malu untuk tidak melakukannya di hadapan kerumunan orang banyak seperti ini._

 _Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku. Bisa mencium lelaki cantik yang luar biasa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang, terlebih lagi udara disini sangat mendukung._

 _"Tolonglah hapus bekas bibirnya. Aku tidak ingin mati dengan bekas bibirnya yang masih melekat di bibirku"_

 _Semua orang yang menyaksikan kami bersorak keras menyuruhku untuk melakukannya._

 _Bodoh!_

 _Jika aku melakukannya, itu sama saja dengan membiarkannya mati dengan tenang. Semua orang itu memang bodoh!_

 _Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku melepaskan jaket yang aku kenakan dan aku memakaikannya ke tubuh telanjangnya. Lalu aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku padanya dan aku memeluknya._

 _Ya, aku memeluk tubuh halusnya dengan erat._

 _Aku mencium bibirnya begitu saja lalu aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Menyesap bibir merah ini dengan kuat seperti yang ia minta._

 _Aku tau jika ia terkejut, tetapi masa bodoh! Ini sudah terjadi dan dia sungguh membuat libido ku naik drastis._

 _Beberapa menit setelah aku puas melumat bibirnya, aku menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan kedua tangan besarku dan menatapnya._

 _Ternyata benar ia terkejut. Dan ekspresinya itu sangat cantik dengan bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat ulahku._

 _Aku kembali memeluknya dan aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya._

 _"Apakah ada bagian lain dari tubuhmu yang harus aku hapus?" Ucapku._

 _Brukkk!_

 _"Tuan! Sadarlah Tuan!"_

 _"Aarrghhh!" Aku meringis ketika aku tiba-tiba merasa sakit dibagian kepalaku saat aku terbangun._

 _Aku bingung ketika semua orang mengerumuniku dan sebagian dari mereka bahkan sudah menyelimuti dan menggendongku menjauh dari tempat itu._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

 _Lalu aku menatap tempat itu._

 _Tempat dimana seorang lelaki cantik mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tetapi.._

 _Dimana lelaki cantik itu?_

 _Kita baru saja berciuman, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang?_

 _"Dia dia?"_

 _"Maaf?"_

 _"Lelaki cantik yang ingin bunuh diri disana. Dimana dia?!" Ucapku dengan kesal._

 _"Dia.. sudah melompat dari gedung itu dan meninggal"_

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.."

"Kau berhasil"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia sudah mati bunuh diri dan ternyata sebelumnya aku memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan aku tau alasan kenapa ia berusaha untuk membawaku ikut bersamanya.

"Baekhyun.." gumamku.

Ia merona dan menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi dengan cepat aku menarik dagunya hingga bibirnya siap untuk aku kecup kembali.

"Apa ada bagian lain dari tubuhmu yang perlu aku hapus?"

Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku semasa aku terakhir bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya sekarang. Walaupun di dunia yang berbeda.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak ada bagian lain yang perlu kau hapus sayang. Kau yang pertama bagiku" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Lalu aku mengembangkan senyumku dan kembali menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan sangat dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan acara itu dan aku justru membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke altar. Berciuman dengan dahsyat tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat kita.

Dihadapan mereka..

Aku berciuman lagi..

Dengannya..

Disini..

Bersamanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAAA~ MATI(?) XP

YUTA MATI NULISNYA WAKAKAK XP #abaikan

OMG! Ga nyangka juga berhasil bikin FF Oneshoot yang supranatural kek gini. Setelah bikin FF Oneshoot yang Angst, Yuta nyoba bikin yang Supranatural. Gimana? Seru ga?

Bikin deg-deg an ga? .g

Ohiya. Yuta mau sedikit curhat dengan pembuatan FF Supranatural ini. Yuta nulis cerita ini pas Yuta lagi kerja, di toko roti yang ada di Menara Sudirman. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi disana Yuta digangguin sama sesuatu makhluk ghaib. Yuta sampe sakit dua hari muntah-muntah pusing-pusing demam keringat dingin setelah nulis FF ini. Namanya Yuta di tunjukkin sama makhluk ghaib, eh tapi malah di tunjukkin kuntilanak beneran. Serem ya?

Ya gini jadinya, Yuta malah sakit. Tapi ini buat pengalaman juga sih. Disini kan Yuta bikin ceritanya si Baekhyun jadi kuntilanak, walaupun secara ga langsung tapi Yuta yakin kuntilanak yang Yuta liat itu marah sama Yuta. Emang bener kata satpam disana bilang kalo gedung itu angker. Yuta gamau kerja di cabang toko yang ada disana lagi! Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya! Sumpah Yuta gamau liat kuntilanak lagi!

Semoga perjuangan Yuta selama nulis FF ini menghasilkan ceritanya yang bagus ya. Semoga kalian suka. Bayangin aja Yuta cuma nulis FF kaya gini tapi kebawa sampe dunia real. Yuta ga bohong loh, Yuta emg liat kuntilanak di kamar mandi. Ya semoga aja kuntilanak itu cuma iseng doang dan ga ada niat jahat sama Yuta.

Tolong hargai perjuangan Yuta dengan memberi tanggapan cerita ini ya. Review sedikit juga ga apa-apa kok. Yuta hargai banget buat yang selalu review :***

Udah ah, Yuta gamau bahas pengalaman menakutkan itu lagi. Sekarang terakhir Yuta mau minta dari kalian tanggapan tentang FF Oneshoot ini. Apa kalian suka?

Kalo suka, review yaa~

TERIMA KASIH ^^

SARANGHAE BBUING~~!


End file.
